hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create)
Things animals create is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *Weaver ants NATHAN and Tim build a nest for their ant family. *CHARLI makes a queen ant of playdough and lots of little ants too. *KELLIE and Chats go on a nest quest through the African jungle. *CHARLI does a monkey dance. *TIM finds a little spider (Kathleen) weaving and playing her spiderweb like strings and he goes to talk to her. *CHARLI pretends to be a spider. *KATHLEEN build a nest for three little birds. *CHARLI pretends to be a bird building a nest of the things she finds. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a queen bee (Kellie) who feels like something new to eat instead of honey, so the worker bees (Tim, Kathleen and Nathan) look for anything for her. Gallery Nathan_S7_E10.png Charli_S7_E10_1.png Kellie_S7_E10.png Charli_S7_E10_2.png Tim_S7_E10.png Charli_S7_E10_3.png Kathleen_S7_E10.png Charli_S7_E10_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E10.png Trivia *Africa is the world's second largest and second most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *The sharing story in this episode was meant to be in Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 4 (In your home). Songlets ;Shapes in space Busy weaver ant, got a job to do Working night and day, no time to play Picking up the leaves high up in the tree Building a big nest for my family. Busy weaver ant, got a job to do Working night and day, no time to play Picking up the leaves high up in the tree Building a big nest for my family. ;Body move #01 Sitting here is mighty fun, creating what is in my mind Rolling, rolling, rolling a queen ant Maybe she'll get up and she will dance. Sitting here is mighty fun, creating what is in my mind Rolling, rolling, rolling a queen ant Maybe she'll get up and she will dance. ;Word play We're going on a quest, a quest for a nest North, south, east and west, come and join the best nest quest. We're going on a quest, a quest for a nest North, south, east and west, come and join the best nest quest. We're going on a quest, a quest for a nest North, south, east and west, come and join the best nest quest. We're going on a quest, a quest for a nest North, south, east or west, come and join the best nest quest. ;Body move #02 Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, eh, eh, eh Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, eh, eh, eh Come on everybody, come on everybody, come on monkey with me Roll your shoulders, jump up and down Clap your hands and monkey around. Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, eh, eh, eh Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, eh, eh, eh Come on everybody, come on everybody, come on monkey with me Sway side to side, jump up and down Pound your chest and monkey around. ;Making music Tarah, tarah Tarah, tarah Tarah, tarah, taratah Tararah, tarah, tarah. Tarah, tarah Tarah, tarah Tarah, tarah, taratah Tararah, tarah, tarah. Spidy, spidy, spider Weave your web wider Crisscross, down and all around We're weaving spidy spider. Spidy, spidy, spider Weave your web wider Crisscross, down and all around We're weaving spidy spider. ;Body move #03 Spunky funky spider weave your spider web Dance and dangle on a sticky silk thread Strand by strand call your web around Build it high above the ground And sit and wait in the gente breeze In the damp cool shade of a summer trees Spunky funky spider weave your spider web. ;Puzzles and patterns Warm and cozy nest for a little blue bird Cozy place to rest, warm and cozy nest For a little blue bird. Warm and cozy nest for a kookaburra Cozy place to rest, warm and cozy nest For a kookaburra. ;Body move #04 Warm and cozy nest for a little blue bird Cozy place to rest, warm and cozy nest For a little blue bird. Warm and cozy nest for a little blue bird Cozy place to rest, warm and cozy nest For a little blue bird. ;Sharing stories Yummy runny honey, so gold and good to eat We collect it from the flowers, turn it into honey treats. Yummy runny honey, so gold and good to eat We collect it from the garden, turn it into honey treats. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about nests Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about leaves Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about playdough Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about binoculars Category:Ep about wasps Category:Ep about squirrels Category:Ep about gorillas Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about spiders Category:Ep about spiderwebs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about kookaburras Category:Ep about lyrebirds Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about pollen & honey